


angel heart

by kawasemi



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angel Heart, Cockles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawasemi/pseuds/kawasemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble about Jensen and Misha trolling the fandom with their tweets of the angel heart pictures</p>
            </blockquote>





	angel heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy little story about Jensen and Misha. Their wives are aware of their relationship and very supportive :)

Jensen is still breathless with laughter when they tumble through the front door of Misha's apartment. He toes off his shoes before slumping down onto the couch, cushions soft and comfortable as Dean's jeans sink into them. Misha watches him, eyes crinkling at the thought of the fans' reactions. He hasn't been on tumblr in months but he bets it's blowing up with theories and discussions right now and he actually contemplates logging into his account, before his eyes find soft green ones. He quickly drops the idea in favour of watching the lines of laughter on Jensen's face. His full lips are stretched so wide it must hurt in his cheeks, but the actor doesn't seem to mind. This picture right in front of him, this is definitely on top of Mish's list of the world's most beautiful things. Right next to a sixteen year old Vicky in her summer dress and his son, peacefully sleeping in his wife's arms. He melts into the couch next to Jensen, throwing an arm around him, before leaning into his shoulder. Jensen hums, his grin turning into a smile, as he rests his head on top of Misha's. For the next few minutes they just sit there in comfortable silence, the ticking wallclock the only sound in the quiet room around them. Misha can feel himself drifting into slumber, it's been a long day of shooting and the jumping pictures they took in the fading sunlight used up the rest of his energy. He can hear Jensen's heart beat, slowed down, matching his own and it makes him feel safe, like there's pure warmth and happiness pulsing through his veins. "I never actually thought they'd really go there." "Hm?" he turns his head to meet Jensen's own sleepy smile. "The whole Dean Cas situation, I mean I knew there were some crazy fans who wanted that kind of relationship, but come on..." Misha chuckles at that, mischief sparkling in his blue eyes. "Oh yeah? I think it was just a matter of time. We all knew it was there." He pecks Jensen on the nose, who just snorts and rolls his eyes, but can't really keep his lips from curling upwards. "I really thought Dean was straight." he mumbles, blushing a little, as Misha cracks a mocking smile. "You also thought you were straight." He leans in again, meeting Jensen's lips this time. He still tastes a little bitter from the whiskey props and the make up, but he's used to it, even learned to love it over the years. By now the bitterness on his tongue layered with a sweet flavour that is simply pure Jensen is something he never wants to miss again in his life. Misha's phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, starting to chuckle as he reads Vicky's snapchat message. "What did she say?" He just shakes his head, turning the screen so Jensen can see the blurry picture of Vicky and West in front of a colourful sunset, snapped just a moment too late to actually catch them jumping. The caption reads "my angel makes me fly" and there's a heart drawn into the picture. "Come on, we can do better, Mish." Jensen laughs, pulling Misha into a kiss. The camera snaps right as they start giggling like the dorky, midle aged children they are. When Vicky opens the reply it's a picture of them grinning into each others face, still in their costumes with Castiel's trenchcoat pressed into Dean's plaid shirt. Next to the blue and green hearts there's a simple 'mine too'.


End file.
